Pride, Power and Promises
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: What is this new evil power that attacks our friends? (Sequel to No Regrets) ((Part 3 up! Complete 27/01/03))
1. Part 1

Pride and Promises 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the D&D characters nor am I making any money off of this. This is my third attempt at a story and I am placing it a few weeks after the death of Megan. Thanks to Amy Rummi for checking this over for my atrocious grammar and some plot holes.

Pride, Power and Promises

Part 1

By

Day Dreamer

Copyright. © Day Dreamer2000, all rights reserved

Eric rolled over towards the fire. It was no use; he wasn't going to get much sleep again that night. He looked over at Hank. He was on watch for the moment, always looking around in case of danger. 'Wish I was like you Hank. You wouldn't let what happened to me get to you. You'd just carry on as normal. But I can't. I keep thinking she's sitting here beside me still,' Eric thought as he watched his friend. He still couldn't bring himself to even think her name because he feared he'd start crying again. 

Dungeon Master had appeared and had told them to head for the mountains south of Dexton, and he had given Eric a sword, saying it would help him in his quest. Presto had spent ages studying the fine engraving on the hilt of the sword and had determined that a dragon carved it. 

Eric's glance shifted to Presto. He smiled at the magician as he remembered the awkward speech that had been given to him by the auburn haired boy. "You know you can always talk to me…..if you need to that is…….cos we all care about you……we were all going stir crazy when you got captured," Presto had said. 

The other three had been very nice to him for about a week, but they had started slipping back in to their old routines. 'It's true what they say: Old habits die hard,' Eric thought again. He sighed quietly as he dropped his head back on the pillow he had made with his cape, knowing who would fill his dreams.

Hank's ears heard the soft sigh and he saw Eric drift off to sleep. Hank shook his head. His friend's wounds were healing slowly but Hank was getting worried. He hardly ever said anything to anyone, his snappy comments were down to a minimum, and he wouldn't even answer the Dungeon Master back. 'I know you're hurting, buddy, but Megan's always with you in your heart and in your mind,' Hank thought to Eric, hoping that by some chance he could hear it. 

Over the soft sounds of the forest Hank heard a low whispered growl of an orc. He drew his bow and slid over to Eric, nudging him with his foot to wake him up. Eric saw the bow and soon heard the voices. He grabbed his shield and his new sword. 

Soon everyone was up waiting for the orcs to arrive. Before long, they got close enough for the children to hear what was being said. 

"Ya know, Grait, that sword that Venger was talking about has the ability to….," the orc had started to say as he entered the clearing and saw the six Young Ones ready for battle. 

The first orc charged for Bobby but soon got propelled backwards after meeting the Barbarian's club landing in an unconscious crumpled heap. The second orc headed for Sheila and was very surprised when she disappeared from his grasp and he was met with an energy arrow instead, tying him to a tree. 

"Well, that was easy!" Presto remarked. "I didn't even have to use my hat!" he continued. Everyone waited for the customary comment from a certain Cavalier and were surprised when it never came. They all started looking for Eric but they couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, you guys, up here!" Eric called. The gang looked up and saw Eric dangling by his sword from a tree. "Don't just stand there, get me down from here!" he called again. His answer was a resounding crack as the branch snapped in half, leaving Eric very dazed on the ground. That was too much for the rest of them. They all burst out in heaps of laughter. Bobby and Uni were rolling about on the ground with tears streaming down their faces.

"Man, Eric! How in the world did you get up there in the first place?" Sheila asked, being the first one to calm down.

"Probably climbed up there when the orcs showed up!" Diana teased.

"No! When I lifted this damn sword it pulled me up and embedded in that damn tree!" Eric answered, trying to hide his reddened cheeks. But his obvious embarrassment over not being able to control the power in his sword just made them laugh louder. Eric stormed off into the woods to let them calm down. 

As he was walking, he squealed as something grabbed him from behind. A hand was quickly placed over his mouth and he felt a spear tip in his side. He watched with fearful eyes as his friends walked by, shouting their apologies. He really wished that he was with his friends. To his surprise the sword grew warm in his hand. He waited for a second, then tugged himself out of the grip of his captor. Eric spun around to face him, finding his sword two inches from the orc's nose. 

The other Young Ones, hearing the commotion, ran to where Eric was standing and all stood behind him in a line. 

"Tell me why you tried to jump me!" Eric ordered, a stony edge to his voice that none of his friends recognised.

"That sword you're holding, it was made with the life force of the most powerful dragon that ever lived: Drake, the grandfather of the reigning Queen of the Dragons. The sword holds ultimate power, but no one has yet been able to harness it and they are soon taken over by the curse. Lord Venger sent me to retrieve it," the orc explained, his eyes never leaving Eric's. 

Eric felt the sword begin to go cold and heavy in his hand. "Go now and tell Venger if he wants this sword he'll have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers!" Eric yelled, pointing the sword toward the orc's defeated comrades. Even after the orc had fled Eric stood in a wary stance almost trance like. 

"Wow, Eric! Way to scare an orc!" Bobby called, admirably thumping him on the back. Eric yelled in pain. "Oops, sorry! I forgot!" Bobby apologised. The blow seemed to snap Eric awake as he stumbled forward. 

"Well, we have to move now or the orcs might try again," Hank said, not able to shake the feeling that his friend hadn't been bluffing. 

Eric didn't say a word. He was trying to make sense of what had just happened, when the sword had got warm he had felt confident, powerful. He picked up his fallen shield and looked at it in his hand. Whenever he wanted protection all he had to do was kind of wish for it. He wondered if that was how the sword worked. Whenever he wanted power he had to will it to happen.

"Hey, Eric! I wonder what that orc meant about a curse?" Presto asked, jogging up beside his friend.

"I dunno. Just have to wait and see," Eric responded, slowing down his pace to make it easier for his friend. 'The only curse that comes with the sword is confidence. That orc was just trying to scare me in to giving up,' Eric rationalised his friend's doubts to himself. 

They walked for the rest of the night, for which Eric was thankful. He had been having nightmares about Megan ever since she had died. He would wake up in the night, sweat pouring off of him. Lately, he just avoided sleeping but that was starting to affect his performance. Last time they had fought Venger he had almost dropped off. A shout from Hank was the only thing that saved his skin.

Diana walked on. She hated night treks. She needed her sleep. 'So does Eric,' she thought as her eyes brushed over him. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was nearly dropping off at every second. Hank finally called for a stop. Diana sank down gratefully and was about to fall asleep when she heard Eric offer to take night watch for the rest of the night. She walked over to him.

"I'll do watch if you want. Get some sleep. You deserve it after getting rid of that orc," Diana offered.

"It was nothing and I don't mind staying up," Eric answered.

"Diana's right. You should get some sleep if you wanna be alert in the morning," Hank added. 

Eric just ignored them and walked over to Presto who had already set out his things for Eric's nightly treatments. Eric obediently removed his chain mail tunic and sat with his back to Presto.

"Here, Eric, drink this. It has pain killing effects," Presto offered, shoving a mug into Eric's fingers. Eric took deep sips of it as Presto rubbed his back with some healing herbs. Presto brushed off his hands when he was done.

"Well, Eric, all finished!" The Magician announced but Eric was slumped by a tree, asleep. Presto just smiled and moved his friend into a more comfortable position. He walked over to Sheila and Bobby who were about to go to bed.

"Phew! I thought that relaxant I put in Eric's drink would never kick in. Thanks for the idea, Sheila," Presto thanked.

"Aww, it's just that Eric looked so tired and miserable. I'm sure he'll feel better after a good night's sleep," Sheila responded. She didn't know how wrong she was.

********Dream Sequence********

Eric was floating over Venger's torture hall. He could see himself being held by Diana and Hank while Megan rushed out at Venger. Everything that happened was engraved in his mind forever; everything up to the single tear that had run down her face when she said she loved him.

Suddenly out of nowhere a dark, dark shadow crept towards the Cavalier. Eric felt his breath come in as a gasp when the blackness engulfed the world around him. He stopped with a panicked yelp, turning around sharply, unsure of what was threatening him. His agonised cry echoed through the nothingness as he reached a hesitant hand to touch the lightless cloud. Cold, icy cold travelled from his hand, up his arm. Eric doubted he had ever felt anything as painful in his life. It froze his senses powerless as it reached his head, white flashed in front of his eyes and he knew no more. 

*******End Dream Sequence*******

Eric sat up with a gasp. His body was drenched in sweat and he was trembling. He got up quickly, went to the nearby lake, and splashed his face. He sat down beside a rock and laid the back of his head against it, his breathing never slowing for a moment. 'God, these nightmares are driving me nuts! That last one felt so real!' Eric could still feel the icy numbness from the dream. 'What am I going to do?' Eric thought. He jumped when a short figure in red robes appeared beside him.

"Maybe you should tell your companions how you are feeling," Dungeon Master suggested, guessing, or perhaps reading, the young boys thoughts.

"But, Dungeon Master, they don't need to know what's going on. And, anyway, what could they do if they did?" Eric complained.

"You're right. They don't need to know, but they want to know. Each one of them has noticed a change in you and each one is very worried. The Magician even slipped you some laverlack to help you sleep," Dungeon Master said.

"He did what?! I'll kill the little weasel!" Eric yelled.

"Don't be angry, Cavalier. For anger when it is wanted most and at its highest will break your tie to your homeland forever," Dungeon Master advised cryptically. 

Eric put his aching head in his hands. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking up. But, as expected, the DM was gone.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Bobby looked over at Eric. He looked worse than ever. He was grouchy and he looked as though he had a fierce headache. "Maybe he's allergic to that stuff that Presto gave him," Bobby suggested to the little unicorn trotting beside him.

"Bleah!" Uni agreed.

~~~At Venger's Castle~~~

Venger glared at the orc grovelling in front of him. "I gave you the simple task of retrieving that sword and you could not even do that! You're incompetent" Venger snarled.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'm sorry, Lord Venger! But the young Cavalier said that if you wanted the sword you would have to pry it from his cold, dead fingers," the orc told him.

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, there will be an opportunity for that soon enough, for no one has escaped the curse yet," Venger said. Then he cackled.

****************************************************************

"Slow down, Eric! We aren't in a marathon you know!" Hank called to Eric's cape, which was way out in front of him. 

Sheila shook her head at him and commented to Presto, "Maybe he found out his tea was drugged"

"I hope not! He'll rip my head off if he does!" Presto said, worried. 

Eric was up ahead, cursing Presto under his breath, but he had promised Dungeon Master that he wouldn't kill him. "Not that a promise to his Royal Shortness would stop me anyway!" Eric muttered. 

Hank finally caught up with Eric. "Hey, man, what's up with you? Yesterday you were dragging your feet and today you are acting like Venger's after you," Hank asked. 

Eric managed a small smile. "Nothing's wrong, Hank. Just eager to get home, as usual," he reassured. 

Hank glanced down nervously at the sword tightly clutched in Eric's hand. "You seem to have gotten used to that sword pretty quick," Hank commented. 

Eric shrugged off handly. "Just feels right, I guess," Eric muttered. 

Hank looked back at Diana and shrugged. 

Bobby was racing Uni and tore in front of Eric and Hank. He burst though some thick bushes and gave a frightened start. He was teetering on the edge of a canyon. Hank notched his bow to help him, but before it had even gotten half way to his shoulder Eric had pulled Bobby back. 

Presto blinked. "Wow! I didn't know you could move that fast, Eric!" he exclaimed. 

Eric still had an iron grip on Bobby's leather straps and didn't answer his friend. 

"Hey, Eric! You can let me go now," Bobby said. 

Eric let go and looked at the canyon. He judged the distance as too far to be jumped. He grabbed a vine and quickly swung across. Everyone stared at him again. "Are you guys gonna hurry up or what?" Eric asked impatiently with a small smug smile. 

They all swung over and Presto consulted the map that he had pulled out of his hat.

"According to the map, we should be a mile North of the mountains," he told them, adjusting his glasses. 

Eric looked at the map over Presto's shoulder. "That might be so IF we were trying to get to the Himalayas in India!" Eric mocked. Presto reddened in embarrassment. Eric just gave a disgusted snort.

"Did he just snort?" Sheila asked Hank. He nodded. "Something is definitely wrong here," she continued.

"You are right, Thief. Something is definitely wrong here," the Dungeon Master said to them from his sudden perch on a tree branch, "You see, peril lies ahead of you, but there is also hope. Find that hope and ignite it into success." 

"Awww, be quiet, you little midget! We've managed this far without so much as an energy bolt of your help. We can continue that way!" Eric snapped.

"Hey! Lay off, Eric!" Bobby said. 

Eric snarled at him and raised his hand as if to hit Bobby but Hank tightened his fingers around Eric's wrist. "What in the world is wrong with you, Eric?" Hank asked. 'What the heck am I doing?' Eric asked himself alarmed just before an overwhelming anger clouded his judgement.

"Nothing much. Just that his Royal Shortness is NEVER gonna send us home, someone I thought was my friend drugged me, and now we are being sent on another pointless quest to save a place that isn't even our home!" Eric yelled, pulling his wrist from Hank's grip. Before anyone could answer, Eric turned away from them and stormed off. 

Diana was about to follow him when Dungeon Master called to her. "Wait, Acrobat. It is too dangerous to follow the Cavalier now. The sword of Drake is filling his mind with anger and increasing his skills so Drake can use the Cavalier's body to take over the Realm," the Dungeon Master explained. 

"So that's what that orc meant by a curse!" Presto exclaimed. 

The DM nodded gravely. "Yes, I'm afraid to say that this curse is one that is yet to be broken," he said solemnly. 

Hank shook his head slowly, covering his eyes with one hand. "I don't get it, Dungeon Master, if you knew this would happen, why give Eric the sword in the first place?" Hank asked, worry in his voice. He looked up for an answer but there would be none because Dungeon Master had gone.

*****************************************************************

Eric was mumbling to himself as he walked farther and farther away from his friends.

"Idiots! Idiots the lot of them! I'll show them! I'll get home all by myself, without their help! Without that half pint wizard Dungeon Master either!" 

He stumbled into a village full of orcs. They turned to attack him. Eric just laughed and said, in a voice that was not his own, "I am Drake! Greatest king of the Dragons! I told you all that death would not keep me from completing the ultimate goal! Taking over the Realm! Now bow down before me or you shall be punished!" he ordered. 

The orcs recognised the sword and the voice. They had heard the legends of Drake's spirit entering the mind of whoever possessed the sword and they bowed down, grovelling. 

So it started………


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D&DC nor am I making any money off of this, the memory of Megan and Drake are credited to me please ask if you wish to use them. Thanx to Amy who checked my grammar and plot holes.

Pride, Power and Promises

Part 2

By

Day Dreamer

Copyright. ©DayDreamer2001, all rights reserved

Eric stood on a cliff above the village of Orcs he had discovered and was now in control of. It hadn't taken long to separate the sceptics from the loyal Orcs. To say this was 'Eric' was actually a lie. Eric was struggling to regain control of his mind but the spirit of Drake was much, much stronger than he was and had overwhelmed all his senses; heightening his skills to a level he never thought possible. When he spoke it was always a deep rumbling voice like thunder, an unearthly sound of the dragon the spirit used to belong to. 

Drake had ridded himself of the old Cavalier clothes after leaving the rest of Dungeon Master's pupils. Now he wore black Elven armour, a chain mail shirt and trousers. The magic of the Elves made it as light as a feather so not to affect his agility. The Elven blacksmith that had made them had done especially well, and Drake was glad he had spared his life. 

He had a leather scabbard hanging at his left hip, though the sword of Drake was always in his hand. Eric wore a helmet like that of a knight's but always had it closed, which made it easier for his followers to believe that he was the returned oppressor Drake. He was building up an Army to overthrow the demon warlock Venger and reclaim the Realm under the rule of Dragons.

*****************************************************

Hank pushed his blonde hair back with his hand. He and the rest of the Young Ones had continued heading for the mountains as Dungeon Master had told them despite his own urge to find Eric. It had been three days since they had last seen him. Dungeon Master had explained that what they needed to help Eric was in the quest on which he had already set them: 'Find the weakness and use it to expel the evil within.' That was the riddle they had been given this time. A few theories had been put forward to guess what this meant, but none of them seemed plausible. They were forced to leave their comrade behind but hope that this quest would release him. 

It seemed to be, literally, an up hill struggle as they reached the base of Mount Speranza. Presto looked up. He could just make out the jagged peak high among the clouds covered in snow. "Why can't anything in this Realm be small?" he asked, slightly disgruntled. No one answered him. 

Diana sighed, "We had best get climbing." She took the nearest and only path towards the mountain.

***********************************************************

Venger was watching the proceedings in a smoking portal in the floor to his castle. He grinned evilly, showing his fangs. "Shadow Demon!" he yelled to the glowing eyes in the darkness around him. "This new vessel that the spirit of Drake has possessed has a lot of anger deep down inside. This will aid in his destruction. The rest of Dungeon Master's pupils are climbing the Mountain of Hope." 

The Shadow Demon gasped. "Mt. Speranza!" he exclaimed in a respectful whisper.

"Yes, you will follow them and inform me of any developments," Venger ordered. The Demon floated away obediently.

***********************************************************

Drake laughed maniacally from on top of his horse as he watched a horde of dwarves charging towards them to protect their territory; he pointed his sword towards them and yelled, "ATTACK!" 

All his troops of Orcs, each one with a sword and a horse, leapt in to action. The poor dwarven warriors fought to the last man but they never stood a chance. Drake sat on his horse in the middle of the carnage, blood dripping from the sword in his hand.

"NO!" The familiar teenaged voice of Eric managed to push the spirit in his mind away long enough to utter this one word before Drake beat his conscience back.

"This is what you have to do, little Eric, to prove to Venger he can't get away with what he did to Megan," Drake hissed to the boy that fought bravely against the possession of his body. Drake's plan would go a lot smoother if he didn't have to constantly beat down the waves of protests from within. 

"What does murdering dwarves have to do with defeating Venger?" Eric spat back into the recesses of his mind.

"You stupid boy! This land was the site of my castle many, many years ago. These stupid little barbarians were in the way," Drake told him. Eric had used all his strength in this little outburst and was forced to submit. Drake smirked to himself. That was better. He ordered his Orcs to gather the bodies of the fallen and to place them on a large fire. The smell of death was rancid in the air but the dragon loved that smell. It always meant victory for him. Drake roared, long and loud, his cry of triumph to warn all those who considered opposing him.

***********************************************************

Sheila turned around sharply. She heard something far away. Her hand had instinctively gone to her collar to tug up her hood if need be. But there was nothing there. She sighed. She guessed she was just edgy because she didn't know if Eric was safe. Who knew what crazy things he might do while he was possessed. She turned back around. The group had been climbing for hours over semi-rough terrain. They were still not sure what they were supposed to find when they reached the top.

"Shouldn't be long now, guys. We are almost there," Hank yelled to his companions to encourage them, though he himself was feeling disheartened. The path was getting steeper. They'd have to start scaling the mountain face soon. 

Presto slipped off his hat and waved his hand over it. "Abracadabra abracadope what we need now is a length of rope," he chanted. He pulled out a coil of rope and smiled, thinking he had gotten it right. He unwound it to find it was less than 5 feet long. He frowned, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Aww, my hat and me have different ideas of a length."

"No matter, Presto, we'll be ok without rope," Diana comforted him with a pat on the shoulder. 

The group carried on, trudging along silently, which was unnerving, reminding them that one wasn't with them. Eric always had a complaint or a snide remark and, strange as it seemed, they were missing that. Bobby sighed. He was even beginning to miss being called shrimp.

*************************************************************

Shadow Demon came floating back to Venger's castle and into the main hall.

"Well, Shadow Demon, what did you find out?" Venger asked in his booming voice.

"The children know nothing of the crystal hidden on Mount Speranza," Shadow Demon answered. 

Venger smirked. "Good. That helps matters greatly." Venger spoke more for Shadow Demon's benefit than for his own. Though why he was concerned with his slave's ignorance of the Realm's legends he didn't know. "The crystal at the peak of the Mountain of Hope is the only thing that can reunite a soul with its body. As soon as the crystal is discovered, Drake will learn of its existence and seek it out in the hopes of being united with his body." 

Shadow Demon moved soundlessly to let Venger past as he walked over to the mirror on his wall. The warlord placed a hand on the glass. The image distorted until the leader of the largest rebellion against him appeared. He smirked evilly. "As long as Drake never learns of the crystal he will be easy to crush."

*************************************************************

Drake was in a tent made out of animal hides. Inside it was lit by a single candle on an oaken table. A figure was hunched over it, staring intently at a map. Suddenly, he slammed his fist down on the hard wooden surface growling angrily.

"Where IS it?!" he hissed furiously. He was looking for something; what, exactly, he didn't really know. The only thing he did know was that it had the power to make all his dreams come true. His dream of being reunited with his body and taking complete control over the Realm. 

An Orc came in with an announcing grunt, taking off his small helmet in respect. "Master Drake, the slaves have finished building the foundations to your castle. We are awaiting more orders."

"Isn't it obvious? Start building the walls, you imbecile!" Drake grit his teeth to keep from attacking the Orc for his incompetence. The Orc bowed quickly and hurried away. Drake sighed, lifting the flap of his helmet and placing his hands over his tired eyes. 

"What I would give just to shed this disgusting human skin and stretch my wings again!" Drake muttered wistfully. He growled angrily, "I must find it!" staring back at the map.

***********************************************************

Bobby pushed Uni up on to the ledge before hauling himself up. He turned around, helping Hank to pull Sheila, Presto, and Diana up. 

Diana dusted herself off. "Well now what?" she asked as she cast a wary eye over the surroundings. They couldn't go any higher. They were at the safest, but highest, point. 

Presto leant against the mountain wall. "If Eric was here he'd say, 'What else? Find the thing we need to beat the monster and almost get sent home but have to close the portal instead,'" Presto answered, doing a pretty weak imitation of Eric.

"But the monster this time is Eric. What if, when push comes to shove, we can't beat him?" Sheila piped up with this worried remark.

"Oh, we can beat him sis! Eric isn't so tough! Even with a dragon spirit!" Bobby thumped his chest proudly, ever enthusiastic.

"Bobby," Hank replied gently, "What she means is can we face hurting Eric? We can't defeat the spirit without killing Eric. You heard what Dungeon Master said, no one has survived the curse" That statement put an exceedingly sombre mood on the group. 

Diana shook her head. "Dungeon Master said we have to find the weakness and use it to expel the evil within" she repeated. "Does that mean Eric's weakness or Drake's weakness?" 

Naturally, everyone looked to their brave leader, Hank, the Ranger. Hank sighed heavily. The strain of having failed to keep one of his friends safe weighed down on his already burdened shoulders. "I dunno! I dunno what it means! Urgh! This is god damned hopeless!" Hank cursed, thumping the rock face in frustration. A large crack appeared where he had struck. 

Bobby gaped in amazement. "Hank! You broke the mountain!" he exclaimed. 

They all froze as the crack widened enough for them to see a large diamond or crystal, pulsing with its own energy and emitting an aqua green light that glinted of any quartz in the rock. 

Presto grinned. "We found it! We found it!……… Um, what did we find?" he asked. 

Uni trotted cautiously forward and sniffed it as Sheila suggested,

"Maybe it's Drake's weakness."

"Only one way to find out," Diana responded, reaching for the crystal. Its light focused on the point she touched for a second before Diana drew her hand away with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well? What did it feel like?" Bobby asked impatiently.

"Weird, for a second there I felt my mind and body separated, then came back together. You know an out of body experience sort of thing," Diana explained. 

They all gasped at a tremendous roar. It couldn't have been anything else but animal.

***********************************************************

Venger was standing at a large arched window of his castle. He heard the roar and sighed. 

"Shadow Demon, assemble my army. Drake has learned of the crystal of Astral Projection. Those children have found it and even as we speak Drake is riding on his own flying Nightmare towards the Mountain of Hope," Venger ordered gravely as he spotted the flying steed and it's rider in the distance. Drake had tamed the beast like Venger had tamed his own. The Hell horse's eyes were red, as were all creatures of the dark, its midnight black hide so fine that it seemed to shine in the sunset. Its head was held high, almost regally, as it galloped effortlessly through the sky. The race of Nightmares were definitely an effective way of travelling, though Venger knew too well that Drake would do away with this mode of transport once he was reunited with his true dragon form.

As the dark shapeless Demon floated away, glancing back at his motionless master for the first time, he wondered if this time the archmage would be conquered and he would be forced to serve Drake again. Only this time the King of the Dragons would be immortal.

***********************************************************

Drake urged his steed faster and faster. "Come on, you lousy beast! Hurry! Hurry!" His hopes and dreams were in sight and nothing was going to get in his way. 

Inside his mind, the spirit of the boy he had possessed was lying dormant. He smirked. It had been so easy to take him over. He just used the memory of his precious Megan and his hatred for Venger against him. Admittedly his pure heart had been a problem but once he had cloaked that with anger for the Dungeon Master the task had been complete. 

As soon as the crystal had been discovered he knew exactly where to go and exactly what it was. It was called Magical instinct; everyone who had come into contact with any magic of any kind had it. Some stronger than others. Venger's Magical instinct was immensely strong and rivalled even his own. But strength-wise Drake was far, far superior and would defeat the warlord with ease.

"Then what will you do? What will happen to the Realm?" Eric asked him, speaking up for once.

"Don't be stupid boy? What do you think will happen?" Drake barked back. This conversation was of the mind; no other person could hear it. "I'll go and reclaim my crown as King of the Dragons and the I'll go after Dungeon Master. Once he's gone no one will stand in my way." 

Eric gasped. No matter how nasty he was to Dungeon Master he didn't want to see him slain at the hands of this monstrosity.

"I won't let you!!" He grit his teeth in defiance. 

Drake laughed. "You?" he mocked. "You, mortal, will not be around after I reunite with my body." 

Eric's throat tightened up in fear. "Why?" he managed to squeak out.

"Because you are going to die. Anyway even if you do live no one will forgive you for what you have done for me," Drake answered with a self-satisfied smirk.

***********************************************************

Diana dug her Javelin under the crystal in hopes of dislodging it from its base but to no avail. "Nope, won't budge!" she told the group. 

Hank sighed. "We need to think of something. I have a feeling we'll be getting a few visitors soon." He had the past experience to know that whenever something magical was found Venger wasn't far away. But this time they had an evil spirit trapped in the body of a friend. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this one. 

Uni bleated in fright as a rush of wind made them look up. On the back of a Hell horse with the sword that had started all this trouble held tightly in his hand was Eric…….no Drake, it wasn't Eric anymore. 

"Give me the crystal of Astral Projection and I may spare your lives," the rumbling voice demanded.

"Hey, it's all yours if you can get it out! It's stuck tight" Presto answered with a shrug.

"Foolish weak mortals!" The smirk was evident in his voice although it wasn't possible to see it. He hopped nimbly down from his horse, which still floated in the sky. His eyes darted back and forth in case any of the Young Ones attacked. But they all, wisely, stayed still. Drake drove the tip of his sword underneath the crystal, prying it up with ease.

"Get him now!" he heard someone yell. He laughed as he back flipped landing perfectly on his feet. The three boys of the group crashed headfirst in to each other.

"Thank you so much for finding the crystal for me, but now I have no use for you or this worthless shell I inhabit," he told them. 

The crystal glowed even brighter in his hand as he focused all his energy upon it. His whole body began to glow an unearthly dark light. All the Young Ones shrank away from him. A tear in the atmosphere appeared in front of them all. It opened into a portal through which they could clearly see the Dragon's Graveyard. 

Bobby shook his head in disbelief, hugging Uni tightly to him, as one of the larger skeletons seemed to begin moving. Sheila covered her mouth in pure disgust as muscles and flesh began to regenerate, clinging to the bones. Organs began working, blood began flowing, bones re-fused together, skin and scales re-grew. 

The black glow around their former friend started to break away from his body and passed through the portal slowly, bit by bit. It entered the motionless body of the regenerating dragon. When the last left Eric, he crumpled into a heap, crystal and sword clattering to the ground. The others didn't seem to hear, staring horrified.

The dragon began moving. He stood up, laughing in delight. He was much, much taller than Tiamat. His hide was a deep navy blue, not black enough to be black, not blue enough to be blue. He had a long head of white hair, almost mane-like, that extended all the way down his neck and ended between two magnificent wings. 

He flexed his wings, both half as tall as the dragon and just as wide. Massive claws extended from massive hands and rows upon rows of gleaming teeth grinned at them. Spikes stuck up all down his spine to his tail, which swished like a contented cat. They were standing in the presence of Drake, the most powerful dragon that ever lived.

So it continued………..


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own D&DC nor am I making any money off of this, the memory of Megan and Drake are credited to me please ask if you wish to use them. Thanx to Amy who checked my grammar and plot holes.

**Pride, Power and Promises** **Part 3**

**By**

**Day Dreamer**

**Copyright. ©DayDreamer2001, all rights reserved**

            The towering dragon started moving his arms in a slashing motion, retracting and extending his claws to get used to being in his own body again. He threw his head back and roared, a thundering noise as terrifying and as unearthly as the last time the King of the Dragons stood proud.

"Yes!" the monster hissed.  "Finally I am back where I belong! Only this time I am IMMORTAL! Nothing can stop me from taking over the Realm!" He began to flap his massive wings, kicking up a dust storm. The Young Ones ducked down as Drake took off and flew back through the portal, never paying them a second thought.

Hank stood up and looked at his small band of warriors.  They had failed; they had failed to keep the Realm safe from a force ten times stronger than Venger! Suddenly realisation hit him.

"Eric! Where's Eric?!" he asked.  They spotted the motionless form of their friend lying inches from the edge of the ledge. The helmet had fallen open and they could see his features were deathly pale.  They weren't sure if he was still breathing.

"ERIC!" Sheila yelled as they ran over.

*****************************************************

Tiamat, the reigning sovereign of the Dragons looked up to the skies at the roar. She shook her head slowly, putting it down as impossible. A large shadow darkened the ground around her. She looked up again and gasped as the navy blue form of her grandfather landed in front of her.

"Ah, Tiamat, my dear granddaughter.  I always knew you'd make it to the throne," Drake spoke with fondness.

"Ah, yes, Grandfather, but I had to do away with the competition the way you taught me to!" the raspy voice of Tiamat answered. Drake laughed with what could pass for a dragon smile.

"You were always the quickest to learn of the dark ways to power."  His voice became dark.  "But you never avenged my death at the hands of Venger!" Tiamat began to look panicked. Her other four heads bowed in shame and she would not meet his eyes. She knew her powers paled in comparison to her grandfather's.

"Grandfather! I tried but I am no where near as powerful as you are!" she replied, coming up with an excuse. 

Drake shook his head, disappointedly, almost regally.  "You will abdicate the throne and return it back to the true leader for the Dragons!" he ordered. 

Tiamat bowed her heads with a nod.  "As you wish, grandfather, King Drake il drago di fuoco immortale." She didn't dare oppose him; he would crush her too easily. 

Drake grinned, flashing all his teeth.  "Very good.  Now you will assist me in bringing down Venger once and for all!" 

The two titanic dragons took to the sky.

*****************************************************

Venger was working against the clock.  He was trying to get his army together and equipped for the imminent attack. Shadow Demon had been flying back and forth across the expanse of the Realm alerting all soldiers that Venger wanted them at his castle as soon as possible. Venger's army was huge but it was always spread out across the Realm.  Only when the whole lot of them were arriving at the castle doors did Shadow Demon realise just how big. 

Venger observed his vast army from a balcony.  His face showed nothing; emotional indifference at best. But inside he had doubts; he doubted he would be able to stand up to Drake and his granddaughter Tiamat. His Nightmare was restless, nervously hopping from one foot to another, a sure sign that the dragons were on their way.

*****************************************************

Presto reached the fallen teenager first.  He rolled him on to his back, easing the helmet off slowly.  Sweaty black hair stuck up everywhere. The other 5 gathered around him, letting the Magician do his work. The black chain mail armour made the Cavalier look porcelain white. The auburn haired boy pressed two fingers to the side of Eric's neck. He frowned and moved his fingers to the other side of his neck. Presto's eyes widened and he reached under the heavy metal to place his hand on the middle of the inert figure's chest. He gasped.  Diana couldn't take it anymore.

"What?!" she asked him, a very distinct tone of worry to her voice. Presto lifted his head up to look her in the eye.

"He's dead Diana.  Eric's dead."

*****************************************************

Eric shook his head slowly, trying to get rid of the spider webs. Last thing he remembered was Drake grabbing the crystal and beginning to use it. Then there was a piercing pain as Drake's essence was ripped out of his body and replaced into the dragon skeleton. The only thing that compared to this pain was that dream when he had been surrounded by the black, ice-cold cloud. As he stood up he realised he wasn't touching the ground; that there was no ground! He was floating along towards some place he didn't know. All he could see was a distant light way out in front of him.  

And that was where he seemed to be headed.

*****************************************************

Drake laughed as he flew.

"You will never know how much I missed this! Thank the Realm for that sword!"  

His granddaughter nodded.  "I searched for the crystal but I didn't know what to look for," Tiamat told him. 

Drake tutted, flying ahead of her.  "Never mind that.  Call our troops. Venger is waiting for us," he ordered her, letting loose another roar.

*****************************************************

Presto was sitting shocked beside the body of his best friend. He just couldn't believe that his friend would never again make fun of a spell that had gone wrong.  That he'd never give him that smile afterwards to say he was only frustrated and didn't mean it. That he'd never see one of those rare moments when Eric would let his true colours show and risk his life for them all. Tears that the Magician didn't know he'd been crying traced his face.  

Bobby was beyond consolation.  He'd stood up to Venger, he'd stood up to Tiamat, and he'd stood up to every two-bit monster in this place with the enthusiasm and gusto that was Bobby the Barbarian. But he couldn't stand up to the fact that one of his friends wouldn't be returning with them when – and if – they ever made it home.

Sheila was hugging her younger brother close to her.  Her green eyes shimmered with tears but she held them back for Bobby's sake. This was something no ten-year-old should have had to see. Indeed it was something none of them should have had to see, but they did, and there was no turning back the clock.

Diana was dazed.  She was sitting on the edge of the ledge staring up at the sky.  Night had fallen long before now. She stared up at the stars; the ache from losing Kosar had grown at losing Eric. Though she could at least tell herself that Kosar was alive somewhere far away.  But still, he was alive. Unlike the poor Cavalier…..

Uni the unicorn nudged Eric's face gently, trying to get him to wake up. She made a soft sound in his ear hoping to make him stir. She didn't seem to understand the concept of death; all she knew was that everyone was greatly upset because of Eric. Finally she understood why.  Memories of her mother not moving, the way that the Cavalier refused to do, floated through her mind. She licked the cold white face gently before curling up next to his head, watching the body with wide unblinking eyes.

Hank was a little way away from the others, something snapped inside of him and he mercilessly punched and kicked the rock face, asking himself the same question over and over again.

"Why?!"  

A voice from behind him answered him.

"There is a reason for everything, Ranger." 

Hank spun on his heels to face the short wizard. Hank saw red and for a moment wanted nothing more but to punch Dungeon Master.  Somehow, he harnessed his rage.

"Don't talk to me, Dungeon Master! Just don't talk to me! We've failed! Eric is dead and Drake is reborn!" Hank cursed turning away from the DM.  

The Dungeon Master sighed, leaving the blonde haired Ranger to his curses. He approached the body of the Cavalier and the shaking form of Presto, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Take heart, Magician, all is not lost," he consoled him. With that he knelt by Eric's head, pulling it into his lap. He stroked the hair from his forehead, muttering under his breath. Anything Presto caught didn't make any sense.

*****************************************************

Eric was getting closer and closer to that light. He had tried going back, but the pull of the light was too strong.

"Eric!" 

Someone was calling him. He squinted in to the light to see who it was. Eric gasped; there was no mistaking those eyes, that hair and her smile. She looked absolutely fine, no mark of how she had met her end upon her.

"M……Megan?" Eric called. "Is that really you?" He reached out for her, but he was too far away. She reached for him too, but withdrew her hand reluctantly, as if ordered too by some unseen power that Eric couldn't hear but he was only aware of because of the sheer power emanating from this place.

"Yes, it's me. Listen, Eric, it's not time yet.  But don't worry; I'll be waiting. Never forget, I love you," she told him. Megan blew him a kiss before she faded from sight.

"Don't go!" Eric pleaded.  Trying to make his feet obey him and go after her. He felt tears roll down his face as she called again in an ever-fading voice, "I'll be waiting."

He felt his heart tear in two once again.  He'd lost her for a second time, but strangely he was comforted. She was waiting for him. Suddenly he was pulled away from the light, his mind spun, and everything went black.

*****************************************************

Eric groaned.  He was laying down on something hard. That much he knew. He strained to open his eyes.

"Welcome back, Cavalier," the face above him greeted softly. Eric groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Urgh! I'm back in Hell!" he moaned.

He was roughly pulled up in to a sitting position and bear hugged. Opening his eyes revealed it was Presto trying to choke him.

"Eric! You're alive! God! I thought we'd lost you!" he exclaimed. Eric pushed Presto away, surprised to see the tears in his eyes. He was about to say something to his friend when an extremely happy unicorn bounced in to his lap, followed by an equally happy ten year old. Eric felt slightly overwhelmed as Bobby squeezed the life out of him. Diana and Sheila were hugging each other, crying. Hank held out a hand to help his friend up. Eric took it, when he was up Hank hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry, Eric.  I'm so sorry," Hank whispered to him. When he was finally let go he looked to Dungeon Master.

"What happened?" he asked.

"When the Dragon King's essence was removed from your body your spirit was too weak to reclaim your own and you passed on. I brought you back," the Dungeon Master explained.

"But I thought you couldn't interfere?" Sheila stated.

"I can when the future of the Realm is threatened, Thief." Dungeon Master replied solemnly.  "Now hurry!  Drake and Tiamat will soon engage Venger in a cataclysmic battle that will wipe out the entire Realm!"

"What can we do Dungeon Master? How can we take on Drake?" Diana asked him. 

The short wizard picked up the fallen and forgotten crystal.  "The Crystal of Astral Projection is the only thing that can reunite a soul with its body," he informed them "It is also the only thing that can take a soul away." It glowed in his hands, sensing his powers. He gave it to Eric.

"But how does it work?" Presto asked. 

Dungeon Master smiled enigmatically.   "When the time comes, you shall know. Take up your sword, Cavalier; for although Drake possessed that sword long ago, now that he is gone its power can shine true! I give you the Sword of Power.  Its blade is the strongest metal know to man, dwarf, or bog beast.  It can cut through anything and it is yours." 

Bobby picked the sword up, holding it out by the blade for Eric to take.

"Mine? But I have a weapon, my shield" Eric stammered, gingerly accepting the hilt offered to him.  He was still trying to get over the concept that he had been dead up to a few minutes ago.

"I gave a means to protect yourself until you found the courage to fight."  The Dungeon Master smiled at them fondly. "Now go, my children, your means of transport is getting impatient." 

They glanced up at the Nightmare on which Eric had arrived, pawing thin air with a snort of frustration.

"You expect us to ride on that?……Dungeon Master? He's gone!" Hank exclaimed. 

Eric rolled his eyes.  "How you can still be surprised I'll never know," he commented sarcastically.  

Although Drake had trained the demonic horse to respond to simple commands, Eric didn't know if it would obey him. He whistled to the dark horse and it landed on the ledge beside him. It looked a lot more imposing now he didn't have the dragon spirit within him. He hesitantly reached out and stroked its nose tenderly, surprised when it reacted like any other horse and nuzzled his hand. He eyed the saddle sceptically.  "I don't think we can all get on her."  

"Leave that to me!" Presto pulled off his hat, waving a hand over it.  "Hat, we need to defeat a dragon, to get there we need an air-borne wagon!"  He reached in and pulled out an old style covered wagon with wings. Eric watched as his friends clambered onto the flying cart before hauling himself into the saddle of the Nightmare. 

"Follow me!" Eric yelled to them, his Nightmare taking off.

"How does he know where he's going?" Diana asked. 

Presto shrugged.  "How hard can it be to find Venger and two giant dragons?"

*****************************************************

Venger saw the two colossal dragons flying towards his castle. As they got closer the pair of them seemed to blot out the moons in some prophetical metaphor for the outcome of this battle.  That these two titanic beings were the dark destruction that lay in every lands library of legends and myths.  He steeled himself silently; he knew he'd be fortunate to escape this with his life. He willed He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named to give him strength. 

Venger and his horse were standing on the highest balcony in his castle. His vast army of nigh-on ten thousand warriors of varying species stood in front of the castle; a few cowardly deserters dropped their weapons and took off to the woods at first sight of danger.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!" Venger ordered, as approximately fifty large weapons along the castle's battlements exploded into a hail of deadly projectiles, lines of ash and dust followed after them   Tiamat and Drake skillfully flew up in to the sky, avoiding them.

"Now, that's not very nice! We haven't seen each other in years and that's the way you greet me!" Drake's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  He was having fun tormenting his nemesis.  "Prepare, Venger.  Prepare to meet thy doom!"

"I beat you once, I shall do it again," Venger yelled empty words. 

Drake smiled.  "Ah, yes, I remember the Dragon's Bane."  

In their last final battle together, Venger had concocted a deadly poison using Dragon's Bane, a very rare plant, with which the live flowers can be crushed and used as the one way to kill a dragon as powerful as Drake. The plant only bloomed for two days every 5000 years.  Needless to say, Venger didn't have any to use, and things looked very bleak for him.

"You didn't expect that I had placed a spell on myself to possess the first object I came near, did you?" Drake asked rhetorically. "You thought my soul would wander forever on these plains, held back by my dreams of revenge and conquest. The spell meant that not only my life force went in to creating the Sword of Power, my mind went with it. Leaving anyone who possessed the sword susceptible to me."

"My army will crush you!" Venger threatened him. 

Drake laughed, long and hard.  "How about I just crush your army? Literally!"  He turned his nose to the ground and dived down, beating his huge wings. He pulled up at the last second, landing heavily.  Any unfortunate soldiers that had been too slow would never get to see another sunrise.

"MEN! ATTACK!!" Venger ordered.  The hordes of archers fired at Drake, the arrows bouncing harmlessly off scales that were tougher than the finest armour. Swordsmen attacked his feet with blades no bigger than toothpicks compared to him. Drake swung his tail around, swatting them all like flies.

"Why don't you join me down here, Venger? Then we can have a battle of true brute force!" Drake challenged.

"Good thing it's not a battle of wits because you're obviously at an disadvantage," a voice called from Drake's right hand side.  

He moved his head to look at who had interrupted him. He didn't have time to react as Eric swung his sword at the dragon and caught him on the cheek. All the surviving men stopped at the cry of pain as the blade sliced as easily as a hot knife through butter. 

Drake angrily swiped at Eric, whose Nightmare skillfully dodged the massive claws.

"You!" he hissed in accusation, "You survived! A mistake I soon plan to rectify!" He took a breath ready to shoot fire at the Cavalier.

"Yah!" Eric spurred his steed into rapid movement, narrowly avoiding becoming barbecued.

"Tiamat!" Drake yelled, "GET HIM!"  He looked up to see Tiamat had problems of her own, however, trying to stave off attacks from the rest of the Young Ones in their air-borne covered wagon.  Her ice head shot an ice beam, managing to freeze the left wing of the wagon, preventing it from flying. It started to spiral in its descent.

"Abandon wagon!" Bobby yelled as they all jumped out. Hank fired arrows down into the ground, effectively protecting them from turning in to pancakes, by creating a trampoline, similar to that of when he saved the Cavalier from an early death when he was Dungeon Master for the day.

Eric found himself being double-teamed by the two dragons. He knew he had to get higher to gain the advantage. As he steered the dark horse upwards, Drake reached up and raked his claws down the Nightmare's underside. Eric felt it spasming beneath him in pain.  He knew holding on would mean certain death. He jumped off the dying horse in midair, trusting himself to fate, to do with him as it willed. 

Time slowed down for him as he hurtled through the air. He could see both dragons taking to the sky in the attempt to ensure he met his bloody end. His thoughts strayed to Megan, he knew she was waiting for him and he wasn't afraid of death anymore. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar yellow of Hank's bow being raised, but before the Ranger got a chance, a red fireball whisked under the Cavalier, carrying him away from the danger of the dragons.  He had trouble maintaining his balance on it, but he was surprised to note that the fireball felt as steady as any sort of vehicle on Earth.   It placed him down on he ground.

Venger allowed himself a smirk at the young teenager's shocked face.

"Why?" Eric asked.  "Why did you save me?"

"Believe me, Cavalier, it will not happen again.  But while Drake is a threat, you need all the help you can get," Venger told him. 

"No way! You murdering piece of scum! Why I oughtta take this sword and……" Eric stopped in his tirade as a memory and a voice entered his mind. _'For anger, when it is wanted most and at its highest, will break your tie to your homeland forever.' _ Dungeon Master's advice to him when he had that nightmare again. Venger had killed his one true love, but maybe he did have a point, any grudges they had could be sorted out in a different time, a different place.

"Thank you." It hurt him terribly to say it, but Eric was being sincere.  "And take this.  I think you'll know what to do with it."  He drew the Crystal of Astral Projection from his chain mail.

*****************************************************

Hank lowered his bow as he saw Eric touch down via Venger's magic, seemingly safe. He soon measured up the situation.  "Listen, guys, we have no chance unless we split Tiamat and Drake up.  Follow my lead!" He raised his bow again, firing a succession of shots at Tiamat. She growled and turned around. She landed on the Realm floor in front of them.

"You insolent fools! Can you not see all is lost?" she rasped. 

Bobby only had one answer for her.

"YEEAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" He brought his club down heavily on the ground, causing a crack to open up towards her. She stumbled into it slightly, getting more irate. She breathed fire at them, causing them to scatter.

Presto took of his hat and waved his hand over it.  "This is getting hot, it's getting tough, hurry up, hat, and do your stuff!" he chanted.  He felt power building up inside the green fabric. He spun on his heel holding the hat out in front of him. A pink beam of light fired out, successfully knocking Presto onto his backside and hitting Tiamat. 

The dragon roared as flowers started sprouting all over her without any sign of stopping. Presto hid a laugh as Diana helped him to his feet and hurried him out of the path of Tiamat's fire breath. 

Suddenly Sheila gave a shout.  "LOOK!" 

They all turned around to see Eric riding a fireball like a surfboard.  "Hey, big, bad and blue! Can't catch me!" he taunted. The huge dragon simply reached out a taloned claw and plucked him from the fireball like he was an apple from a tree.

"No!!" Bobby yelled with Uni echoing him.

"Now I will be rid of you forever!" Drake stated with finality as he tightened his grip.  Eric cried in pain as he felt a few of his ribs crack.

"Don't…….don't be so sure!" Eric answered, freeing an arm and pointing to the castle. 

Venger was standing with the crystal suspended above his head; power being generated from his hands keeping it there.  Drake gasped.

"The crystal! No!!" He watched helplessly as the crystal emitted its ethereal light and shot a beam out to Drake. The dragon roared in anger and pain as his mind was ripped from his body once more. Eric watched as the black eyes of Drake rolled up into the back of his head and his huge body began to topple forward. 

"Oh great!" Eric muttered as he saw the ground come up to meet him.

*****************************************************

"I think he's waking up now."

 Hank's voice was soft and concerned as Eric's eyes flickered open. Presto helped him to sit up.  He groaned as his ribs racked his body with pain.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked him. 

"Yeah, just peachy."  There was a slight trace of sarcasm in his face as he looked around. They must have dragged him from Drake's, now lifeless, grasp because he was laying a few feet from the dragon's prone form. Venger had been standing apart from the group.  He walked forward.

"The battle is won.  There is just one more thing to do." Venger held up the crystal, which was glowing an angry navy blue. "Drake's mind is trapped in this crystal.  It is vital that he not be allowed to escape and reuse his body again." 

Eric stood up painfully.  "Way ahead of you."  

He pulled his sword from his scabbard, and Venger placed the crystal onto the floor. Eric swung the sword high above his head and brought it down on the gemstone. It shattered into pieces like glass.  The remaining shards lost the light that the Young Ones had come to associate with the crystal. 

Before anyone could celebrate, thundering footsteps began coming towards them. They all looked up to see Tiamat towering over them.

"If you're looking for a fight, you've found it!" Bobby told her, brandishing his club.

"No, Young Ones, I have not," Tiamat's central head hissed.  "I have come to thank you.  A force as large as my Grandfather's would not have stopped until he destroyed the Realm completely and all those who dwell within it."

"Uh, I guess you're welcome" Eric rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I will now take Drake's body back to the Graveyard," Tiamat stated as the portal to the Dragon's Graveyard opened.  Tiamat put her huge tail around the navy blue monster and pulled him through it.

"I, too, must depart.  But never fear, for we will meet again, children." Venger turned around, summoning his Nightmare and taking off.

"Yeah, a little 'thank you' wouldn't go amiss either!" Eric muttered bitterly.

"Although he does not say it, Venger is truly grateful, Cavalier," the short wizard said as he walked into view. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Fashionably late as always, I see.  Glad that some things never change." Eric seemed to be back to normal as far as his attitude toward the DM went. 

"What happens now, Dungeon Master?" Sheila asked.

"Well, Thief, now you must travel to the icy southern regions and free enslaved dwarves. They are being oppressed by an evil sorceress," Dungeon Master told them. 

Bobby leaned on his club, looking at Eric then back at the DM.  "That sounds swell, but I've got one question, why does Eric have two weapons now?" he asked. 

Dungeon Master smiled softly and warmly.  "Simple, Barbarian.  He has now advanced in his training and taken a much needed step forward towards home."

"Really? How have I advanced?" Eric asked curiously.

"Because of your courage and selflessness you are no longer a Cavalier, you are a Knight!" 

Eric's mouth hung open, Presto patted his shoulder.  "Way to go, Eric! Or should that be Sir Eric now?" Presto laughed. 

Hank shook Eric's hand firmly.  "No one deserves it more!" Hank told him. Eric felt overwhelmed as Diana gave him a hug and Sheila kissed him on the cheek.

"I wonder what I'd advance to? Dungeon Master! Wha……. He's gone!!" Bobby exclaimed. 

Eric laughed, walking up beside Bobby, stroking Uni's mane, his feelings towards the little unicorn had changed somewhat, somewhere between being possessed, dying, being brought back to life and then nearly dying again, a little thing such as a useless unicorn paled in comparison. "Of course he is.  He always disappears when we aren't looking."  He looked to Hank.  "So where we going now?"

"Where else? South!" Hank answered pointing the way with his bow. 

And our young heroes embarked on another adventure, in the hopes that it would bring them just that little bit closer to home.

And so it ended.


End file.
